


Let teachings of old, pass to you.

by MARLUXlA



Category: Persona 4, persona 4 golden
Genre: M/M, Piano, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARLUXlA/pseuds/MARLUXlA
Summary: Dojima still grieves over Chisato. He wants to overcome his sorrow for his deceased wife, and despite this, he tried to stop his daughter from playing piano, let alone his wifes song. Nanako decides to teach Adachi the song, as hes more of a partner to Dojima, he doesn't remind Dojima of Chisato and she feels, someone he loves romantically should play the song.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Dojima Nanako, Adachi Tohru/Dojima Ryotaro, Dojima Nanako & Dojima Ryotaro
Kudos: 12





	Let teachings of old, pass to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a reference. Lol, referenced from Legend of Zelda; Twilight Princess  
> (Hero's shade) i absolutely reccomend playing it >//w//<

A few years had passed since the incident. Adachi's out of prison and under custody of the Dojimas. He has wanted to start a new life for the longest of times.

Nanako was top of her piano class and Dojima's close to retiring from being a detective and looking at new jobs. Adachi pays his fair share of taxes and works part time at the Moel petrol station, helping Dojima in cleaning the house too. 

Dojima never thought someone other then Narukami would be such a mother figure to Nanako. The only thing Narukami wasn't, was Dojimas partner, so he never liked the idea of Narukami as a mother to Nanako. Hell, he'd rather her say "big bro" all the time then anything like "Mum". 

Adachi on the other hand, Dojima had kept close to him. He never broke his love for the man even though he'd been in prison. Even if Adachi did something cruel again, Dojima would take it into his own hands, but that had never happened since he got out. 

'Thank god' Dojima tells himself while sorting files. Nanako was teaching Adachi how to play piano. Dojima never thought of Adachi to be someone who was interested but hey, his fingers are the perfect length. Piano fingers are the right size to play piano and Adachi did say once he good with his hands.

Dojima fidgets with his pen, hovering over some notes. Trying to remember the song Chisato played on her piano when she was still alive. It was a piece that Nanako found, hidden away in boxes one day. She has a stash of things her mother owned, and through all of it, she found the melody Chisato wrote for Dojima.

A love song.

He wonder what she'd do with it. It's not intended for a 13 year old to play for her Dad...

"Hhhm" Dojima growled. It was 7:32 pm. He decided wrap up his work for tonight, sorting through papers to work on at home. 

"I'm home"  
Dojima said, sliding his shoes off and placing them to the side.  
"Welcome home Dad!"  
Nanako said, all smiles. There were only two sets of meals on the table. Dojima raised an eyebrow, looking around for Adachi.  
"Where's Adachi?"  
Dojima asked, sitting down. It was unusual, the TV was off and it was quiet. Nanako couldn't stop smiling.  
"Don't worry! He ate already!" She said.  
Nanako started eating her dinner, sipping at the Ramune bottle she bought earlier that day. Dojima still sat there, questioning Adachis whereabouts in his head. Nanako patted his back reassuring he's ok.

Shortly, Adachi emerged from Nanakos room, pushing a piano into the lounge. It was Chisatos piano. Dojima got a sudden gut punch when he realized. He gulped and put a piece of Tonkatsu in his mouth.

A few minutes passed, and Adachi came out again, this time wearing a fancy looking suit. He placed some sheet paper on the pianos music desk. He cracked his knuckles, placing his fingers on the starting keys. He took a deep breath, and started playing.

It was the love song Chisato wrote for Dojima. The melody was perfect, the pace and the keys were precise and the timing was phenomenal. The music made Dojimas heart race. It felt like she was still there. Chisato, like she was sitting there playing the song for the first time.

Dojima gulped. He felt the tears swelling up. He didn't know what emotions he was feeling. He felt like he was being embraced by Chisato, yet it was Adachi playing. He covered his mouth realising the scenario. Dojima, felt his hearts racing continue. It wouldn't stop, this is what he felt when he watched her, but now it's happening with Adachi. He felt like, the repeat of Chisatos enchanting piano skills that had seduced him came back. Dojima knew he had feeling for the younger man, but he didn't know it would get to these lengths of emotion.

Adachi finished up the song with the last 3 notes, finishing them off with ease. Releasing a puff of air, Nanako started clapping. Dojima, though, was crying. He felt like his wife was back, but it was just.. him. Adachi. Dojima shouldn't feel attracted to his ex-coworker let alone a person with murder on their permanent record. Yet, with this high of a bond- he didn't know anymore. 

Dojima was crying. It felt like waterfalls were rushing down his face. Nanako rushed in closer to hug her father. Adachi smiled wryly. He stood up and walked to Dojimas side, sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you upset-" Adachi said, quickly stopped. Nanako knew what was occuring and smiled, quickly backing away and drinking the rest of her Ramune. Dojima grabbed Adachi firmly in his arms, kissing him softly on his lips. Adachi in shock, kissed back quickly, and the stopped momentarily.

Nanako giggled. She knew what was going to happen tonight, as she planned this from the start.  
"Hey Dad? I made plans to have a sleep over with Teddie and Kanji, so I'm off."  
Nanako said, winking to the two men, still in a tight embrace.  
Dojima looked at Adachi, and the younger man smiled.  
"Have fun, Nanako!" Dojima said, still wiping his tears. 

Tonight seemed like a promising night of romance for the two men.


End file.
